My Darling
by Life-ofCrime
Summary: A child is born. Born from two very passionate and powerful parents. This is fan fiction is how they met and bore a child, a child filled with a prophecy and a great betrayal. A child named Lyra.
1. A Fascinating Surprise

Chapter 1 A Fascinating Surprise Rating T Type: Marisa, Asriel, and Lyra Written by Hayley Anne 

It was a few months since parting with Asriel, Marisa was planning a fancy party with some of her friends. She sat by herself with a pad of paper in her lap, and a pen end pressed against her lips. The Golden Monkey was just on the perch of the chair helping her out. Her shady blue eyes had no hid of emotion that lingered inside her heart. She simply didn't care anymore about love. Edward had began to blather about his work, at times she would just brush him away and tell him to leave her be. She stared at the piece of paper in front of her, it said 5 names written down.

The Plan of Attendees 1. Mr & Mrs Dorurem 2. Mr Lord Chesmen 3. Ms Katren 4. Dr & Ms Rofertson 5. Lord Egregious

Marisa just looked deep at the picture on the wall, by the fireplace. It was a picture of Marisa and Edward, and of course their daemon's. She rolled her eyes and got up off from the chair, threw the pad of paper on the table and went into the kitchen.

She swiftly made her way to the counter and got a cup. Marisa then turned the water on for tea and then got a bag of chocolat from the cabinet. She then put her hands frustratedly onto the sink, put her head down and a few tears fell from her face. At once Marisa could feel her heart ache, her mind wonder and her daemon would bring back bad memories. Yet again she was thinking of Asriel, being in his arms and him kissing her tightly. She didn't smile, frown or the anger didn't show. It felt as if her emotions weren't there, it made her feel dead, just dead. The Golden Monkey looked at her while sitting on the counter, his head was moved slightly back and forth.

Her mind started to wonder and her throat tightened. Her hands were still on the sink, then she glanced at her daemon. The Golden Monkey leaped to the sink counter next to Marisa. An understanding came through them like a spiritual guide.

There was a knock at the front door. Marisa looked around the kitchen room. She whipped her eyes, and quickly made her way to the front door. She opened it to find her friend, Ms Katren.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Coulter." Ms Katren said giving her an eye.

"Hello Ms Katren, how is everything? Come in." Marisa said as she moved to the other side to let her friend in the house.

"Everything is fine Marisa," she said sitting down on the couch. "and how are you?"

Marisa didn't know what to say to what her friend had said, she didn't know how to even respond. All her thoughts were dug deep into the dirt. "Everything is going fine." Marisa said faking her smile and her intoxicating words. Everything was not fine.

"You know Marisa I met a very nice and intelligent man today." She eyed her friend and this time she was blathering. Marisa then heard the tea kettle go on and then she went in and took it off the stove.

"Would you like some chocolat?" Marisa asked politely.

"Yes please."

Marisa brought two cups of chocolat in, and then set them on the table. She sat close next to her friend and sat the pad of paper in her lap. The Golden Monkey was around the hawk daemon.

"Who did you meet Marie?" Marisa said as she put the cup close to her lips.

"Well he is a very intelligent man and explorer. He is very handsome, he works mainly in the north. I think he might even be the most famous in the museum." she quenched her eyes and then Marisa just eyed hers in the movements.

"Yes. And what is his name Marie?" Marisa asked.

"His name is Asriel. Lord Asriel Belacqua." Marisa's heart nearly sank in hearing his name. She sat up in alert, and her daemon looked at her in the same manner. All Marisa wanted in the entire world was not to see him. She thought of how he kissed her and held her, she felt cold and weary, for what her friend was saying she didn't want to hear any more.

Marisa's throat tightened, a smile came off her face. "So, you meet with Lord Asriel?" she asked with a clever response. Marie's brow went up, and her eye's got flirtatious. "Indeed, Marisa I did meet him. Do you know him?"

Marisa looked deep to the floor and she laughed in a fake tone. "Yes. Edward introduced me to him. For one of his businesses trips to the Royal Arctic institute."

"He is handsome." Marie said looking up, then back at Marisa on the couch. She saw her smile and then began to talk some more.

A few minutes of talking and drinking some chocolate, and Marisa was getting very uncomfortable in talking about Asriel. Marie was starting to get ready to go. She got up, Marisa did as well and she led her to the door. "Well please come again." Marisa said as Marie was at the door, she stopped and then looked at Marisa.

"Could you do me a favor Marisa?"

Marisa could feel her daemon shudder, with already knowing. "Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Could you please invite Lord Asriel to the party tonight?"

Marisa could feel her legs feel weak and her mind become different. She smiled with an angry tone and then answered, "My pleasure, I'd love too."

"Thanks. See you tonight." she exited the house as Marisa then closed the door behind her. She looked into the mirror next to the door. Then her eyes turned out of control her face became different. Marisa looked into her daemon's eyes. Why couldn't we have said no? They thought.

"I don't want to see him. I feel different around him. Why couldn't we say no?" she saw the golden monkey leap into her breast. She sighed softly as she headed into the living room, and grabbed her pencil and the pad of paper. She heisted when writing down the name of,

Lord Asriel. 


	2. Curiosity

Chapter II Curiosity

Rating T

Marisa quickly put her hair in a bun, as her daemon sat beside her on her dressing table. Her face had a sent of flowers and her make-up light up her expression. The doorbell rang, she could sense that her friends were coming. Asriel. She thought, as she should have told her friend no he wasn't welcome. She smoothed her slick golden dress, and was watching the eyes of her daemon. She took in a deep nervous breath as her daemon leaped on her arm. Her heart embraced her chest as she was pacing her way down the stairs. She looked at a mirror next to the door, her passionate eyes that just knew how dangerous she can become. Marisa then began to look around the room. Everything is looking lovely, she thought to herself.

Now she took in another deep breath, and gracefully walking to the door she slowly opened it up. Her heart sank, it was only her husband with another woman.

"Hello darling," he said walking into the room. "You look stunning." he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

Marisa smiled, and just what is this thing? she thought. Her eye brows went up. "Who's this young lady?" Marisa said trying not to be mean.

"Oh, how rude of me," he cleared his throat. Marisa could just sense he was up to something, just how his daemon looked at the young woman's. "This is Ms. Pointing. She works at the office with me now. Ms. Pointing, this is my wife Mrs. Coulter."

The woman had her hand out for a shake, but Marisa just looked at her and smiled. She didn't want to even think of shaking her hand. The woman passed Marisa and then walked into the flat.

Marisa then rolled her eyes and said to her daemon. Yeah. I bet she just works with you. I bet she does more for you then I can do. She then began to think of Asriel again, that same warm feeling came into mind every time. Asriel cared about me, and Edward does not. I think I am in love with Asriel. Oh, why did I leave him like that. Why?

"Marisa are you alright?" asked Edward.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Yes I am fine." she lied.

"Oh, darling, I passed some of your friends and they will be here shortly. Well I hear them now."

Marisa tried to smile, "Thank you, Edward." she said as he left and went into the kitchen. When she heard that her heart sank again in her blood. Asriel she thought to herself quietly. She could hear voices, her heart was in her throat. Just smile and try to act appropriate, she thought. In her thoughts that raced throughout her mind, she knew she had to control her emotions now. She could see them all coming toward her now, she put on a fake smile and then greeted them all. She stood upright and tried to hid her passionate eyes in the dusk of the night. She then saw her daemon sit on one of the steps below her. He could tug her thoughts, when he stood up because there were two daemon's coming his way.

He quickly ran onto her shoulder and then he became distressed. "What is it?" she asked him. His black forefinger pointed outward into the darkness. Marisa followed his finger with her eyes, then saw a man and a woman. Woman and daemon both perched up, with their eyes wide.

"Well hello Marisa," said Ms Katren. "you remember Lord Asriel don't you?" she asked.

Marisa and Asriel's eyes were locked with much greed. She smiled, "Indeed I do. Hello to the both of you."

"Hello Mrs. Coulter, how are you?" he asked.

"I am fine thank you." she lied. "please come in." Her heart was stabbing her chest.

The snow leopard looked at the monkey, both looked at each other. The snow leopard could sense that something was wrong. Marisa's eyes met with Asriel's and he walked into the room. She turned around, and then began to look deeply at Asriel.

Marisa was just standing at the door as one of her friend came over to her side. Her eyes were still on Asriel.

"Well I must say Marisa, Edward is a good politician. " said a friend.

"Yes, I do think so too," she said feeling bored. "if you will excuse me."

Marisa tried to get some fresh air. So, she went up the stairs and went into a room, a room just with a balcony. Asriel saw her go up the stairs swiftly, and sensed there was something wrong. Marisa opened the two small doors and looked deeply at the star Lyra; the one Asriel told her about.

As Asriel walked up the stairs and went into the room where Marisa was, he stopped and hid under the dark chair in the corner. He hid due to he heard Mr. Coulter's voice. Edward had walked in and he opened the two doors were his wife was.

"What are you looking at Marisa?" asked Edward with his hands behind his back.

Marisa was longing for it to be Asriel's not her husband. "Just a star, a lucky star." she said.

Edward kissed her cheek, and then kissed her lips.

Asriel saw the two of them kissing, he then just looked deeply and then he walked away. Marisa pulled away from the kiss, feeling curious and full of wonderment. Her daemon was feeling indifferent. Marisa just looked into the eyes of her husband, she could sense in his eyes he was up to something. So, why is he being so affectionate? At parties and other places they were at he would never kiss her in public, so what was he up to? Her daemon threw questions into her mind like shredded paper.

"What is it, Edward?" Marisa asked shocked.

"Nothing darling, you know I love you," he started to kiss her on the neck. "I always told you that didn't I?"

Marisa was just pushing him off her and looked at him with disgust. No, he never told her that he loved her. And what was his problem. "I just have to say why you brought a young woman here, on this special night of mine. And also no you never told me you loved me, not once and not ever," She moved away from his side, she stood up right and then walked away from him to find Asriel. Then just as she walked beside the two doors she turned to him. "oh, and Edward. I just have to say that I don't like that other woman in this flat." she looked at him coldly and walked away from him.

He looked at her stunned, and stood lonely on the balcony. He would never think his wife would ever just leave him stand out on the balcony before. Maybe she was just jealous, he thought as he just looked at the silver eyes of his daemon.

Marisa went angrily down the stairs, she didn't want to even think of Edward or even hear his name or voice. That voice bored her so dearly and made her skin crawl. Her daemon followed her with a growl and a pout.

"Marisa what is it?" asked one of her friends, trying to keep her from crying.

"Nothing just leave me be, if you don't mind." Marisa said as her friend just looked at her, as she past his side.

"Sure, Marisa."

Marisa just went into the back and then she past a lot of people and then went outside. She found her way into the small and wide backyard full of flowers and beautiful silver liner of the trees. She found herself leaning on one of the tree stumps, tears flowing down her face. She looked up at the star Lyra.

"Lyra. That is a beautiful name." she said as she looked at the star and then up at the balcony where her husband was. She saw the woman that she had seen earlier with him. The woman was touching his face with her hands and then they began to kiss. Marisa wanted to yell at him, but her gut said don't. Just because she knew he didn't love her or did she even care about him at all? No. She didn't, because Asriel was the only one to care about her.

As her tears were down as far down her face as they would go. She could hear someone behind her, someone pulling her close to him. Someone whispering in her ear. "Lets get out of here." She could not look up, she didn't even care anymore, when she did look up her heart lit up. Her world came to a clear understanding. She looked so deeply at him, it seemed though she had known him for years then months. He lifted her in his strong arms and then carried her some where beyond the star Lyra.

She thought for one moment, I love this man. Is there a way I can be with him?

Asriel. She thought to herself, still in his arms, she put her head on his shoulder. Then he told her to calm down. See he cares about me, that whole day she thought of him. And there he was, acting more like a husband then her own. Asriel.


	3. My Lover

_Asriel carried Marisa beside him, supporting her along the way. Indeed, he was angry with her for lying to him, but he did have a some love in his chest for her. He tried not to say anything, that would lead to an argument, so he kept quiet. He loved and cared about her since the time she got lost in the institute. Those passionate eyes and that beautiful face that seemed timid. He led her to an old tree stump close to a old cabin, that hasn't been used in years. There was a bench close by, so he took her to the bench. She sat down, full of anger that filled her gaze. Asriel didn't sit by her, he stood up walking back and forth in many circles, trying to fully understand why she would lie to him. Did she lie to him? Or did he misinterpret her actions? He really wanted to know how she felt about her husband._

"Marisa," he paused not looking at her. "what happened on the balcony?"

Marisa could feel her tears falling on her chest, his voice followed her ears like a passionate music that lifted her mood. It was the voice that she really wanted to hear, then the anger beneath the volume. Her heart lifted her and her face, she looked at his face for a long time. Trying to understand and interpret his feelings. "Asriel I-," she hesitated for words, she didn't know what to say. "I don't know." was all she could say. This time her cleverness didn't shine. It was because she loved him.

He looked at her and his passion met with hers. "Marisa I want to know why he did that to you."

"I don't know Asriel," she paused and looked at the ground. "are all men that cruel? Oh, Asriel why does this have to be so hurtful to my heart, I mean I don't even know if I love him? Why is he kissing that other woman?" She stopped and sobbed feeling weak and unable to continue.

Asriel gathered her in his arms lifting her from the ground, "All men are not like that Marisa, it is just some that don't know how much they love that person until it is too late." she looked at him for the longest moment; their eyes and hearts set on that moment. Her gaze did not leave his not once, he looked at the balcony, and then looked back at Marisa.

Just that shine of love and greed was in their eyes, a thing that was not there before. "Marisa I want you never to be hurt by him again." Her heart was on the edge of collapsing and falling, but it was in the support of Asriel's. She continued to look deeply at him. She sobbed and then closed her eyes. All of a sudden, their lips were merged together, so strongly.

An embrace, was loaded with satisfaction. Every ounce of the air flickered, and the stars were shining brightly; very brightly. The crescent moon was enough for the bright passion that would come before the star, the star Lyra. It was hard to resist lobe that filled Marisa and Asriel, the greedily and very passionate time it was for both of them.

In the dusk of the night there cast a shadow, a shadow of love and light. Time could not fear the wisest of the moon and the gleam of the earth. A prophecy was set on a child, a child very different to a modern child. A young child will have far more tasks of any delight and courage. Many witches have been told through many centuries of this child, a child born of a great betrayal and destiny. The witches found their child, so then they put their hands together as one and then the star Lyra light up, with courage sent with in the sun and stars. Lyra, they chanted as one, again, Lyra, louder and louder they became. Lyra!

In the cabin, a cabin known to be honored by the Coulter's for their own delight and hospitality. For one thing Marisa usually used the cabin for her own way of getting away from her husband. The cabin had rows of logs and other kinds of tree coatings along with the linear bark. Inside the stuffy cabin laid a fire place in the far end by a casement. Then sat a table with two couches with the sitting of a coffee table. The small table by farther left couch was a lamp. And of course was a picture of the Coulter's wedding picture in a case up by the fireplace.

In the floor sat two daemons, a snow leopard, and a monkey. They both were very close together, they then both touched each other's head. The snow leopard began to lick the monkey, as he had a strong grip of the leopards fur.

Marisa opened her eyes, she was lying in the bed. She turned as her stomach began to hurt, then she saw Asriel beside her, his back turned. She smiled and then wanted to know if he was awake.

"Asriel," she muttered, she felt happy. Nothing, "Asriel?" she repeated, as she touched his back.

Marisa could hear him mutter, "Yes?" she longed to hear his passionate voice again, and again.

"Do you think this was a mistake?" Just for that question she had asked made him turn around facing her. Her heart light up, he looked deeply at her and began to kiss her on the head.

"I don't think so," he smiled as she did as well, the biggest possible. "it just happened, and I really thing Edward -" Marisa stopped him by putting her hand on his mouth. She moved closer to him, her heart was beating loudly inside her throat. "you need someone that loves you Marisa."

"Someone like you, Asriel?" she said in a flirtatious tone. She looked deeply at him and began to kiss him again. They fell fast asleep beside each other once again.

"Where's Marisa? She is supposed to give a speech of some sort. Where is she!" Edward demanded as Carlo was beside him.

"I don't know, I am sure she is around somewhere."

"How do you know?"

"You know your own wife. She talks too much about how everything is right or wrong. And you know she is probably in her cabin that you two built a while ago."

"Alright I will look." Edward said as he walked away.

"And what did you do to your wife?"

Edward looked at him and then rolled his eyes. "None of your business. And why does she always invite you." he said and then walked away from his side. He began to walk outside, he then saw the cabin. Edward then called his wife's name a few times. He knocked at the door, knowing she would be in there.

Marisa could hear someone at the door, she shock up right, moving away from Asriel.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Someone is at the door," she heisted this time more then ever. "oh, Asriel I just wonder what will happen now."

"Just calm down Marisa, it will be fine." They both got out of bed, and Marisa then walked to a closet.

"Stay in here for a minute." she said as she kissed him.

Marisa then walked to the mirror, and fixed her hair and then she made the bed. All that time into doing so her stomach was twisting and turning in knots. She quickly made her way to the door, and then opened it up. It was Edward.

"Well, hello Marisa." he said trying to kiss her. She moved back and then walked towards the closet. She knew Asriel was watching them. "why are you angry with me?" he asked.

Marisa couldn't believe he had wanted to toy with her emotions. "I really do not want to talk to you about that Edward." she said not looking at him, she thought of him with disgust. Then nausea filled her stomach, and then she felt the pain of what the nauseous was doing to her.

"Alright," he said as his hands went over his head. "just come on, your friends are wondering where you are," all he did was look at her. "so, are you coming?" he asked.

The room smelled different, and it got intense as the candle began to get hotter. "Indeed, I will be there in a minute." she said, she smiled and began to walk away from his side. He looked at her and then began to walk out of the cabin.

She watched him coldly, as he left. She shut the door behind her and then walked to the closet. "Is everything alright Mrs. Coulter?" said a voice behind her. She stopped with a long sigh. He rushed by her side, "are you ok, you look pale." he put a hand on her arm.

She looked at him, with hatred her blue eyes seemed to rage. "Yes. I am fine Carlo. Just get away from me." she tugged her arm away from his grip. Asriel was in the closet wanting to get out. Carlo began to put his arms around her, she pushed him and scratched him. "Leave me alone!" she yelled, as he tried to strangle her but she kicked him off her.

He then tried it again, and this time he was on top of her. She dug her fingers in his flesh. She pushed him away from her but he kept coming back. "Asriel!" she screamed in panic, she didn't mean to say his name but she needed him.

Asriel came out of the closet in a heart beat. His strong shoulders knocked Carlo off to the ground. "You leave her alone!" he said as Marisa was in tears on the bed. Frightened she almost began to run, the sight of Asriel made her seem safe.

"Oh I see. You two have feelings for each other." he said figuring it out. "I thought I was right of the sight of you two that time at the presentation." They both didn't say a word, not even looking at each other. "am I right?" he asked. They didn't answer, so he assumed he was right.

Then Marisa spoke, "Why be so frank Carlo?" she didn't move a muscle. "I don't understand why you would not tell me about my husband's affair with his office assistant." her eye brows raised.

"He isn't having an affair Marisa," said Carlo so coldly.

"Then why are you defending him?" she asked getting up. Her stomach was twisting in knots, she could feel the nausea come up her throat. "Asriel is just my friend. Why would you think that something would be going on?" she watched Carlo coldly, then she looked at Asriel he did the same. She could feel her nausea come even further.

"I think I will tell Edward about this!"

Marisa laughed, "Then I will tell him that you attempted to hurt me. And, I will also tell him that you made an agreement to remove him from office, by killing him."

"How do you know about that!" he demanded.

"It's just a thing that us women find out." she looked at him as he slowly moved away from them. "and Carlo," she wanted to scream it. "I never want to see you around here again." She turned her back to him and ran into the bathroom. Lord Asriel watched him coldly as he left the cabin, he then went to the bathroom door to see if Marisa was alright.  



	4. Stomach Aches

Marisa sat by the sink, her hands on the ends, with in the linear of the stones. Her stomach ached and twisted in her gut, her mind all over the place.

"Marisa," said Asriel, beside the door. "are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, in pain and then nausea she didn't speak. Her tears flew down her face, her daemon was beside her. She brushed him away and then finally spoke. "I am fine Asriel." she said as he heard her walk to the door, she opened it, then stood beside him. He looked at her, with her face wet with tears, and her face looked different.

His arms were around her, "What is the matter?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"I am fine really, my stomach is hurting all of a sudden." she said breaking from his embrace. After all she did love to be in his arms. "Asriel," she muttered turning around, facing him. "thank you for everything you have told me for as long as we have known each other." she smiled. She looked at him for as long as she thought of him, her daemon was reaching for the snow leopard's paw.

He moved to her side, "Your welcome." he kissed her, for her shock she did too. "we should get going."

"Indeed. We should." Marisa then went away from his side, she found the candles were on their last core. She blew them out, and found Asriel beside her. "Did you want to come as well?" she asked.

"Of course, I will always be by your side." he kissed her hand, that made her smile. "What is it for anyway? Your friend never mentioned it?" he asked.

She looked deep into his eyes, she felt weak at the moment, but she didn't show it to him. "Today is my twenty second birthday."

"Well then, happy birthday Marisa." he said laughing. She joined him, and led him out of the cabin.

They both went outside, where the long dark streaks of the shadows of night lingered within love. Marisa led Asriel to the back door, in which was open like always. She saw some of her friends talking and some just enjoying themselves. She then saw Asriel depart her side, she had a bit of sadness in her eyes. She could see everyone looking at her, she loved being the center of attention rather then her husband. "I want to thank everyone that came here." she could feel her stomach tighten. "if you will all be honored I would like to have a toast." everyone grabbed a cup of either chocolat or a wine. Marisa was handed some wine, but she declined. Then she just got a cup of chocolat from her husband's tray. She didn't look at him, the sight of him with the woman made her just want to throw the cup at him. "I would like to give this toast to Lord Asriel for finding a very interesting artifact he found in the north. I am sure he would like to show you all in the museum, in Oxford." she paused, with all the eyes on her, she hesitated but continued. "also to my friend for finally finding a decent man." she then looked coldly at her husband. "that's all, cheers."

They all set their glasses up high and said "Cheers."

She felt dizzy, her head felt like it was spinning, and her stomach conquered her mind and brain. She felt her daemon tug her with his powerful thoughts. She took in a deep breath and then fainted.


	5. Liar

A prophecy swarmed around thoughts and determination, being as experienced as possible. Daemon and child alone will come to play a role of a maternal and courageous thoughts and actions. Time alone will enrich and provide a decent adventure will being. The child, will come into the world as a hero and even more is to come for her. In the womb of nature she is restless, and awaiting to be born. She will become a story teller of both truth and lies. She will become a mother to us all.

l.y.r.a

Mrs. Coulter was laying on her bed, her hair down on the pillow beside her was her daemon. Her face was pale, she could feel the tug of her restlessness within her own daemon as he twisted and turned on the bedside. She opened her eyes, and felt her stomach ache with the nausea feeling once more. She tried to sit up in the bed, when she did she groaned out load, she felt weak, and stiff.

"Darling! I insist you get some rest," her husband said laying her down on her back side. She didn't refuse to, so she sat her body down and glanced up at him. "you blacked out last night after you gave your speech. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Marisa groaned again, feeling her stomach tighten with disconcert. "What time is it?" she asked glaring at him, with anger in her eyes.

"It is about," he pulled his sleeve a little and checked his pocket watch. "it is 10 o'clock in the morning." he then looked at her, and saw her roll over in pain. "Could I get you a drink Marisa?" he asked feeling her forehead, which was hot. She brushed his hand away and looked into his manipulative eyes.

She nodded still in the same state as before. She watched him coldly as he left her room.

"What's wrong with Marisa?" Edward asked Ms Replier, Marisa's friend and also her doctor.

"Well Edward I really want to talk to Marisa about it first, I mean I do know sort of what is wrong with her."

"Then why won't you tell me Liza?"

"Because I want Marisa to know more then you right now, that is why." she looked at him in the face when she said that.

"You have been checking her blood and everything all morning. I am her husband that's why! I deserve to know what is going to happen to her."

"You also aren't a very good one." she fought back.

"What!?" he demanded, he almost threw the glass at her now.

"I should just tell Marisa now that you had thousands of affairs with your assistants for months Edward. Besides, you don't even love her do you?"

He looked coldly into her eyes, "I do love her, and I am sure she hadn't even known that I had them." he sighed and filled the glass with water. "she can be so stubborn sometimes though." Edward then left her side with no regret for his sayings or of any remorse for the actions he took into his own hands.

"Marisa wasn't loved as a child, she deserves a better man then that dirty politician." her cat daemon, purred in a sign of agreement. She looked coldly at him as he walked up the stairs, he was only using and manipulating Marisa. And she knew it.

Marisa was trying to think of something else other then of her pain. But, sadly she didn't succeed. She turned and tossed in her bed, trying with all her might to make them hurt less. She failed to feel the way she wanted to.

"Here you go darling," he handed her some chocolat, "I made it special, just for you." she didn't smile. All she did was nod.

"Thank you." she said coldly.

"Your welcome." he tried to kiss her, but she moved her head slightly the other way. "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just feel nauseous that is all." she could see those manipulative eyes. "How long have you been here?"

She felt exposed in a lie, she sad up right and put the cup to her lips. She took in a few sips, which to her were awful. She then sat the cup on the small table by her bedside.

"All night, I didn't leave you once." he said as he put her hand on her face. "Lord Asriel also told me that you talked to him," She thought of what they talked about, just in thought made her shiver. She then felt stubborn as of what lie he was telling her a lie directly to her face. "he told me that you weren't feeling that great anyways. He also said that you talked about the north right?"

Marisa felt her daemon's fur go to end, "Indeed, our speech was quite interesting." she flashed him a fake smile, which made her skin crawl.

"I am just happy you are going to be alright."

Marisa thought coyly, 'god why did I black out in front of all my friends?' and Edward I am not alright!

"Mr. Coulter the king insisted that I send you in, he wants to talk to you. If you don't mind." said a servant, with his dog daemon trotting beside him.

Edward looked at Marisa, "Are you sure you will be alright?"

She smiled, for once he was beginning to love her. She knew it, but she didn't forgive him. "I will be fine Edward. You go right ahead."

"Alright, Liza is here, she wants to tell you what is wrong with you. But she won't tell me. Good bye darling." he kissed her on the cheek, and went down stairs.

"Mrs. Coulter would you like anything Madame?" he asked politely. She smiled with such pride.

"Could you please get the doctor for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Miss, Mrs. Coulter would like it if you talk to her." he said kindly.

"Great thank you." she said as she went up stairs.

She went up the last steep and opened the door, she saw Marisa lying down on the bed in pain like usual.

"Good Morning Marisa," she said politely.

"Hello Liza."

Marisa smiled wondering what she would say.

"You have been experiencing some severe cramps and feel overly nauseous am I correct?" she asked eyeing Marisa.

Marisa could scene that something was wrong, all her friend was doing was just scaring her. "What is wrong with me? Is it a bad thing!?" she said becoming horrified every second she was in there with her.

Her friend looked down and then back up at Marisa with a half smile. Marisa was getting the feeling in her chest that it wasn't going to be good. "Marisa," she paused, "you are pregnant."


	6. Darling

Marisa looked at her in horror, her face looked pale, and her eyes seemed dark. "I am pregnant?" she said shocked, "are you sure?" Her soulless expression set her into a mist of horror.

"Indeed, Marisa." she smiled. "you are."

Marisa imagined what kind of mother she would become. It just made her shiver and horrified. She then saw an image of her own mother, tears were filling the lids of her eyes. She looked at her belly, she had an image of her baby beside her, she smiled a little. "Anything I ever did wasn't good enough for my mother," she didn't look up this time, she was still staring at her belly. "I would come home from trying to earn money for all of us. Which I would earn a good five dollars," she smiled. "I got home and I would tell my mother that I got something for my sisters and something to eat." her friend was paying very good attention to her. "my mother would just give me a dirty look and snatch the money from me. Later she would buy drugs with the money for food."

"Marisa I am sorry."

Marisa looked at her, "It isn't your fault." she smiled. "I do not deserve this child, that's all." Marisa had a few tears flowing down her face, but deep within her mind she wanted to be a better parent then her own.

"You are going to be a great parent Marisa. I am sure of it." her friend said beside her. They both looked at each other for a long moment. "who is the father?"

Marisa looked down and then back up at her without an answer. She knew Asriel was her baby's father, but she wanted him to know privately. Marisa didn't know if her friend would be trusted.

"You can tell me if it isn't Edward, I can understand why." she said rolling her eyes. She saw Marisa glare into her eyes. "I really should have told you this a long time ago..."

"Liza," Marisa said as she put her hand up, her eyes were closed. "I know Edward has affairs." she stopped for a minute. She laughed, "in fact I saw him making out with his assistant yesterday."

"I am sorry Marisa."

"Don't be." she said as she took in a deep breath.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon, when the sun came up into the horizon. The birds chirped wildly casing one another in the trees. Mr. Coulter had stayed for a little while at the king's meeting table. Marisa had gotten out of bed an hour after she found out she was carrying Asriel's baby. She sat by a water fountain, trying to relax her pain. Her daemon was nearby her chasing the seagulls, she didn't look at him. All she did was try to read her story she had been reading. Marisa felt like a different person that instant. She crossed her legs, as she quickly touched her belly. "My Darling." she muttered.

Marisa got the feeling that she should tell Asriel. Her thoughts turned and twisted in a fiery pit. She got up, smoothing her dress line to a certain fold. Marisa had only one thing in mind. Just where would Asriel be?

She swiftly made her way home, her stomach finally settling down in a calm, but down right cruel way. She had gotten her way into the house, Marisa looked at the mirror by the door. She looked at her own reflection for a long time. She could see her daemon running up the stairs toward her bedroom. She walked up the stairs, and sat the book onto the bed. Marisa then found a piece of paper on the desk, it had a list of rich politician's and explorers on it. She looked for Lord Asriel's name on the paper, when she found it she sighed. It said Oxford. "Well darling, I guess we are going to go to Oxford," she said feeling weak. "I am going to Oxford for a meeting Edward." she said writing down the excuse on a little edge of paper. "I don't know when I will be back. Marisa." she put the paper on the bed by her book, and made her way down the stairs. She shut the door behind her, and then touched her belly again. She smiled and then finally settling her way to Oxford, England.


	7. I Love You

**OXFORD ASRIEL**

Asriel was sitting for a while on a chair studying an artifact he had found in the north a while ago. His daemon was purring beside him.

"Are we ever going to see that lady again?" she asked.

He looked at her and then back at the artifact. "I don't know Stelmaria, maybe we will."

Her cat-like chin was resting lazily on Asriel's lap, her body unable to let move.

"Lord Asriel," said Thorold with his dog daemon beside him. "the master wanted to have a word with you."

Asriel groaned. "Tell him I will be there in a moment."

"Yes sir." he said walking away.

Asriel sat a cup on the table, his blue eyes hid a scent of passion that lingered for Marisa to be there. He wanted to see her, and smell her scent. He thought of her, the way she walked, talked, and the cute smile she had put on. Only he knew when it was real, and when it wasn't. Asriel took in a deep breath, and went into the retiring room.

**ZEPPLIN MARISA**

Marisa was on her way to Oxford, to see Lord Asriel. She could see her daemon, he sat impatient on the ledge. At once it became clear to her that she thought deeply about this situation. 'Oh, what do I tell him? I am going to have your baby! I told you it was a mistake Asriel!' She thought of the horror on his face the moment that she would tell him, that she was pregnant with his child. Maybe we won't tell him right away. She thought to herself. She thought of a scheme way to be with Asriel, but she couldn't think of anything.

Her daemon went up to her, thinking of very bad moments. She brushed him away and made herself some tea. The zepplin made its way past buildings, trees, rivers, and roadsides. The zepplin raced through the air like an intense roller coaster ride, Marisa could feel the wind beneath the edge of the side of the dock. She sat upright not wondering if she should sit down for a while, but she insisted that it was more to see Oxford for herself./i

colorredsize75I NEED TO SEE LORD ASRIEL/size/color

iHer heart nearly fainted when she saw Jordon. There it was, the largeness of the towers, the thinness of the wind, and the calmness of the clouds above. She was fascinated by how big the towers were of one college. She paused, and then she took in a deep breath. 'Here we go.' The zepplin stopped by one of the roadsides, and everyone was getting off. Marisa brought her things with her that she had brought, she took in another deep and long breath and then went down the stairs.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked a man with a dog daemon.

"That would be very helpful, thank you."

He took her things in his hands. Marisa was getting anxious to say something that will get her closer to Asriel. "Excuse me," she asked him. He turned around facing her. "do you know where Lord Asriel is perhaps?"

"Indeed, I will get.."

"Thorold, I need to talk to..."

Marisa looked at Asriel, he looked at her. "Asriel, hello." said Marisa nervously.

"Marisa," he knew that she was happy to see him, he was happy to see her as well. "hello, what brings you here?"

Marisa could see that she felt very weird around him, she smiled. "I need to talk to you."

"I do too." They felt as if they were in their own world rather then paying any attention of anyone else around them. He turned to Thorold, "please put the lady's things into my gust room if you would please." Asriel could see the flirtatious smile come across Marisa's face.

"Yes, sir." he said walking away.

**YOU KNOW SOMETING IS GOING TO HAPPEN**

An uncontrollable desire was coming off of Marisa's face, she knew deep within she wanted to be with him. Like a gentleman, Asriel walked Marisa to a special spot by a covered and dark area. Under all of the darkness, they began to kiss. A passionate way of showing affection was coming clear for each of them. Marisa was wrapping her arms around Asriel's neck, and a strong passion was in their eyes and body.

The daemon's were digging their claws into the flesh of their fur. The snow leopard bowed as the monkey did the same. Marisa and Asriel knew form that moment that they loved each other.

Marisa thought again as she took a deep breath, she then felt her heart pound hard as he was kissing her neck again. She thought I am going to be a mother, and you a father. She sighed and broke away from Asriel's embrace. Then their daemon's separated. He looked at her, she didn't look at him. She was just watching the way the gyptian children play by the bay. She smiled trying to remember how she was when she was younger.

'Darling, I know it is hard to get to know someone you just met. I know it is hard to let your heart open up, it lets you speak for you. You know I will love you forever and ever. You are my child and my lover, and I will care about you always. Just sometimes we cannot get what we want, for I long to become a powerful lady. She smiled, I really will become better then my own mother. I promise my darling. Marisa thought to herself, Lyra. I love that name, Lyra.'/i/color

"Marisa," Asriel said trying to get her attention. "are you alright?"

Marisa looked at him slowly, but passionate. "Yes. I am fine." Marisa looked at him, and slowly walked over by his side. "let me think," she wrapped her arms around him, "I think I am falling for you." He looked at her like I wish you would have said that sooner. She kissed him, pulled into a fantasy, they kissed among the whole sky watching over them.


	8. Desire

The attention of the Oxford Museum grew a great crowed, as many as 2,550. Marisa was looking at an artifact that Lord Asriel had found at the north. She was leaning on a pole, as her daemon was on her shoulder.

"Asriel," she said as he came over by her side. "where ever did you find this artifact?" she asked.

Her daemon jumped from her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well I found it in the snow." he teased. Marisa was cupping her hands in his. "just joking, I found it in a cave that I investigated with a friend."

Marisa looked at him stunned and more amused. "Really?"

Asriel nodded. "I found some more this way if you will." he broke from his lover's embrace, and put his arms behind his back. He looked at Marisa, she gave him a flirtatious smile and followed him.

"Well I must say I am very impressed with your work Asriel." Marisa said as she went up to him again. She could see that he was smiling, she knew what he would do.

They were both by an abandoned area, they saw that same passion that lingered on their faces. Asriel pulled her dress to her thighs and holding her up to the wall. They kissed passionate as their daemons gently dug their claws into each others fur.

Marisa longed for this kind of passion for a while, at first it was a lustful plot to get back at her husband, but since she had become pregnant; she loved him. She thought of her baby, and stopped what she was doing with Asriel.

"What is it?" he asked with a laugh.

"I need to tell you something," she hesitated. "it is important." He let her go beside him, she slightly let her legs to the floor. She then got her dress over her legs. She stood right next to him. Sighing nervously and looking deeply into his eyes she spoke. "I-I am..."

"Lord Asriel," said a voice coming toward him. "what are you up here doing with such a beauty?" he asked.

"Master Leono, hello," Lord Asriel said wanting to hear more from Mrs. Coulter herself. "we were just talking."

"Ah, sorry for disturbing," he quietly looked at him.

"Asriel," Marisa said as she saw him walk away with Master Leno. "where are you going?" she asked.

He went up to her, "I will be back I promise." he said kissing her on the lips. She watched him as her heart nearly split in half. She saw her only love leaving her alone for a short while, but it seemed like forever to her.

Golden Monkey daemon and woman were waiting by a door that Lord Asriel and Master Leno had been in; for at least an hour. She sighed as she saw her daemon was by the window cell above the caged way. Marisa rolled her eyes, all she wished was that she would have told him that she was carrying his baby. Her heart determined but her head in a fog. She got up from sitting on the floor and saw that Master Leno had a large smile on his face. Marisa smiled to him as he emerged. She nodded, and then saw Lord Asriel standing right next to her.

"He looks happy," she looked into his eyes. "what did you do?"

He laughed, "Well that's say he wanted an artifact that I found in the north, well I sold it to him." she could feel her daemon wonder off by the snow leopard. "lets just say I am going to be a wealthier man."

"I am happy for you Asriel." she said kissing him. Marisa smiled, and asked him again. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" he said looking into her eyes.

She knew she was hesitant. "I am falling in love with you."

He smiled, as he led her into his room that night. And what the door had within the small note that came off of a sign; simply said DO NOT DISTERB. They kissed that whole night, and for what Marisa knew, is that she just had to tell him; is that she was going to have his baby. If he liked it or not


	9. Lost

Marisa laid onto a bed, she turned and tossed into the fabric covers. She sat upright as her daemon was following her movements.

"Asriel?" she said as she looked around for him. No luck, she had gotten up from her bed. She saw a bathroom a door away, she had gotten dressed. She had a green dress on, one of her favorite colors. She saw a mirror beside her. Marisa focused on her belly. She felt a tug of emotional baggage that came with it. She smiled, "My darling," she was staring at the mirror for a while. "I will try to love you, I will try to be a good person for you to be around," Marisa could feel that someone was around her. She focused on her belly again, she saw her face, pale and she looked older. "darling, I promise you that I will always protect you."

Asriel slowly walked to the door, hoping to find Marisa still in there. He heard her talking to someone. Marisa stopped talking and looked shocked to find Asriel.

"Who are you talking to Marisa?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"Um.." Marisa looked at her daemon. "Oh, I was just talking to my daemon." she lied.

He looked at her, then went up to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he asked. "Why would you tell your daemon that you will try to love him?"

She felt exposed in a lie, she tugged away from him with a angry tone that lingered off her body language.

"Just tell me the truth Marisa, is there something bothering you?"

She didn't look at him, she wished he wasn't there. When she did find the courage to tell him, she sighed. Should I lie? Well I could but he is going to find out anyway. Marisa rolled her eyes. "You really want to know Asriel?"

"Yes."

He could tell that she was hesitant, she became distressed. "well I am..."

"What?" he said laughing.

She looked deeply into his blue eyes, then took a long breath. "I am pregnant Asriel."

She looked passively at him, trying to avoid any kind of deep look into his eyes. She didn't know how to he would respond, she just kept silent.

Asriel wasn't mad or ashamed, he simply said, "I see why you have been talking to yourself like that."

A few tears went down her face, for Marisa she didn't know what to do. Asriel simply looked at her and hugged her tightly. She felt a small bit of hope in her heart. "Should I get a divorce?" she asked.

He looked at her, and didn't know what to think. "I think it would be a good idea."

She smiled, and kissed him. She thought of how her husband would act when she would tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore. She thought of how her life would be with out the power that she was possessing as Mrs. Coulter.


	10. Love?

She sat with a round belly, and a big open heart. Marisa stayed with Asriel for a few months, by telling her husband that there was going to be a traveling agency that she was going to attend. She had told him by going with them she would make his work more well known. Marisa knew that she would never want to actually tell anyone of his work nor about him. She insisted to stay close to Asriel for comfort. The months had been intense for her, to leave a well known environment like her own for one she wasn't too used to. Asriel had showed her many places that fascinated her heart, like some of the meetings, buildings, and the largest of Oxford's restaurants. It had been at least nine months since telling him that she was going to have his baby, and he had been a gentleman about it. She was going to be due any day now, and she was terrified.

All the pain and long nights up, she knew it would be hard to at least become well known with a baby around. She was in her bed, not allowing herself to get up, with her baby kicking inside her she began to touch it gently. She got up and found herself a cup from the cabinet, turning the water on to a boil, she then got out a packet of chocolat, while the pot was on a boil, she dressed. She looked at the mirror, not liking what she was looking at. She took in a deep and unreleased sigh and but a large dress on. Her stomach rumbled again and again with a pain that would not go away. She simply said in a really maternal tone, 'Darling, I am going, hush dear.' to her surprise her stomach started to settle.

"Good morning Marisa." said Asriel closing the door behind him.

She looked at him, "Hello, how are you?" she asked, waiting to hear his voice again.

"I am quite eager to go north again." he said not looking at her but her belly.

She didn't smile, for it was so that she was just being a 'Pregnant Lady' Marisa sighed and then looked at her daemon. "Asriel if you want to go you can, I can understand..."

"Its just," he sighed not trying to laugh.

"What?" she said being discontent.

He looked directly at her, "I heard from Lord Boreal, that your husband knows your pregnant."

Marisa could feel a tug of displeasure that came out of her heart, she looked the other way. Not facing him, she spoke. "Does he know who the father is?" she asked feeling a little angry.

"I do not know Marisa." he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

She closed her eyes, as he kissed her on the top of the head. She faced him and kissed him.

"I am sure you and the baby are hungry," he laughed, she joined on his laugh and she grabbed him a cup as well. She carefully poured the boiling water into the cups and stirred them until they were a bright brown color. "lets talk Marisa." he finished by taking her out the door with their cups in their hands, she felt scared about what her husband might do to Asriel and the baby.

They had gone to one of Oxford's expensive restaurants, where Lord Asriel had been a member for many years. Marisa and Asriel sat opposite each other as the waiter had come up to them and asked them what they would like.

"I would like to order the special eggs you guys serve here." said Asriel as he saw Marisa smiled to herself.

"Alright sir, and you ma'am?" he asked polity.

"I'd take the pie sample, please." she said putting down the menu.

"Alright, be back in a moment folks." he said taking their menus and walking away, as his mouse daemon crawled on his shoulder.

"Marisa are you alright?"

She looked at him moving uncomfortable in her chair, she could feel the baby kicking her. "No, I don't think so, Asriel." she said as she tried to find herself a comfortable spot in the chair. "the baby has been kicking me nonstop today, and I feel nauseous again."

He looked at her for a long time, "Are you going to be alright Marisa? Because we can go back home?"

She felt sad, she did want to go home with him, but she thought how different it would be if Asriel would be taken by her husband finding her. She didn't know how to answer, she didn't even know how to respond. She just wanted to feel happy to have someone love her the way Asriel did, but she knew that she could not simply have a husband like him. Did she love him? Or was their relationship a lie? She looked the other way, and saw a couple holding their hands and kissing their child. She felt safe by going that way, but what if she did go that way? Instead of going with her husband? Her thoughts filled her mind as her daemon jumped on her shoulder. She felt a weight of many things laying on her shoulders, something a lot like love.

"Marisa?"

She looked at him, drawing herself away from her daydream. "Yes?"

"Did you hear me?"

"I am sorry," she said shacking her head back and forth. "yes I am going to be fine," she didn't know if she did lie or not. "we can just talk about how we are going to..." She took in a deep breath, feeling weird and indifferent.

"Marisa? Is something wrong?" Asriel asked getting up going to her side.

"I have a stomach ache, I don't feel good," she took another deep breath, trying to slow her breathing. "oh Asriel, I don't feel good at all."

Asriel looked around him, he could feel the pain that she was in, by just looking at her. "Lets go see the doctor, now Marisa."

She looked deeply at him, for she knew what was coming now.

The baby.


	11. Betrayal

This is the final part of My Darling and Lost in the Shadows of Love. I note that I am not Philip Pullman but the character's are indeed his. Please enjoy the final few chapters in the love between Marisa and Asriel, I note that I am not certian I will finish this one, but I will just see how many like this one. Please feel free to write a comment and please enjoy this one. It was lots of fun writing this one as well as any other. ) Hayley.

* * *

_It had been hours in a hospital bed, she lied there burning up. With her daemon lying beside her with his paw in her hand, she brushed him away as she didn't move a muscle. All she did was feel the pain of the baby inside her, making her unable to speak or unwilling to open her eyes. There was a small wooden table beside her, with flowers on top of them. On it laid a glass of water beside the directional platform by the window sill. She felt uncomfortable at once, feeling horrible she almost wanted to die._

_The sounds of the wind played with her head, hearing voices terrorizing her every thought of her mother made her blush. Her body ached, and rumbled as if she were sick. Her agonizing pain and intense and uncomfortable feelings made her daemon quiescent on the wooden floor. Her breathing grew faster and faster, and her heart beat became abnormal. When it settled, she began to regain herself, trying to sit upright, the golden monkey screeched. Marisa lied her tired and hurting body down on the soft bedspread; she tried to avoid the pain but wasn't successful._

_"Marisa," said a soft voice, coming toward her._

_She didn't open her eyes, nor did she even move a muscle._

_"I hope everything is going alright."_

_Asriel's voice seemed harsh. Like he had just fought someone a few minutes ago._

_Distress filled Marisa's heart, feeling her pain worsen, her daemon felt the lick of the snow leopards tongue. She felt a little better now that he was there. When she found the courage to lift her tired body from the bed, she did so._

_"Marisa you should just sit up with this pillow up like this." Asriel said moving a pillow up so she could sit upright. She looked deeply into his eyes._

_"What's wrong Asriel?" she asked watching his movements, as Stelmaria watched her without a muscle._

_Asriel sat on the bed softly not facing Mrs. Coulter, he had an idea that Lord Boreal would tell Edward everything about them, in every way he wanted to kill them both. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly._

_"Asriel?" she muttered softly as he faced her, putting a hand on her face gently. "what is it?"_

_"Shhhhh, Marisa calm down please."_

_"Then tell me what is wrong!?" she demanded with anxiety._

_He looked at her with a cold sigh, "Marisa I cannot stay with you."_

_Marisa looked at him with disbelief. "What are you talking about?" she said feeling betrayed, "oh, Asirel tell me what it is?"_

_He looked angrily at her this time. "It's your husband Marisa!" he rolled his eyes, "your husband wants you to be with him, he is obsessed with finding you." This time he didn't apologize for yelling at her, he was serious. "Your married Marisa, married." Asriel almost walked out the door, feeling a bit of relief of becoming a father. "we cannot be together."_

_He waited until he was ready to hear her voice once more, feel her angelic voice one more time._

_Marisa couldn't say anything to that, she just knew that he was right, she looked down feeling sad. "Asriel," she muttered longing to hear his voice again. "I hate my husband, I never loved him, and he never loved me." she sighed looking at him with passionate eyes. "When I met you, and I fell in love with you."_

_He looked at her with that same passionate remark._

_" I think--I'm in love with you Asriel."_

_He looked at her passively, and slowly walked out the door, his daemon followed him with distress._

_"Asriel, I need you!! Asriel!!" she cried, "I need you..."_

_Marisa rolled her eyes, as the tears flawed her cheek bone. She looked down feeling betrayed and unloved, after all she loved Asriel, but was the baby going to ruin her status as a high lady? She looked directly into her daemon's eyes and saw anger and betrayal. She closed them, and she screamed._

_The baby was on the way._


	12. Lyra

"Lord Boreal, have you heard anything about my wife?" Edward asked waving his hands back and fourth in his chair. They were on their way to Oxford to find Marisa; traveling by zeppelin.

"No. I have not Mr Coulter." he said looking out the zeppelin window sill. His daemon lurked about in her normal ways, just crawling up in his arm. He watched Edward with a feeling of disgust.

Edward looked the other way, trying to distract his thoughts by looking away form Boreal. He got up with an angry matter and his anger turned to violence. He grabbed his chair and flung it across the room.

"Then you better find her!" he demanded as his lion daemon growled with long hatred. His hand let a angry grasp on the handle bar and he put his hand fiercely on Carlo's neck making him gag. "She is with that Belacqua, and I now she is going to have his baby." A glare was locked onto Boreal's, making an intimidation even more visible. "You better bring her to me alive, or I'll kill you right now." He let go with a fierce bang of Boreal's neck against the wall.

"Yes, I will Mr. Coulter." he said disturbed by the fierce anger left from Edward.

"Good." he said coldly, leaving the room and Boreal behind.

Lord Boreal looked out the window again and with a long sigh he rolled his eyes and began to leave the room, to find Mrs. Coulter.

Knowing her ambition of power would never come true, never shine under the eyes of being a mother would make her dreams come true. She wanted to become powerful, and she wasn't going to get it this way. Her ambition would always be there; and it would not go away.

Marisa lie breathing faster and faster, her rapid movements of her daemon made them even worse. She wanted the pain to go away, she wanted to act like this was a dream; but it wasn't. She felt the baby come faster this time. Her mouth dropped as tears fell down her face, and she screamed again.

"Miss!" said one nurse now coming in to help her. "sweetie it is going to be alright you will be fine."

"It really hurts," she didn't look up to her, she did not look away from her exploding feelings. "is my darling going to be alright? Is my baby coming now?" she asked anxiously.

The nurse smiled warmly.

"It's time."

Marisa looked at her with relief, but a bit of terror filled her heart. She had been scared of being a mother, when ever she would get mad, she didn't want to hurt her child. Tears filled her eyes wishing Asriel was with her. She was afraid of not being good enough to love a child. She knew she would become powerless. Shaking her head violently back and forth, she screamed one more time; the nurse got the doctor. By the time, she was giving birth.

Looking beyond the day, and beneath the light, the wind played with the rain. The moon had come up about an hour ago above the horizon. The sounds of laughter and cries filled the respected layers of emotions and the cries of sadness demolished with a triumph of hope that lingered in the human spirit. The hospitality of the hospital were welcoming with the comfortable beds that filled the fresh morning air. This time a baby was born, she was born a few minutes ago.

The doctor with his hands wide cradling the baby to show her mother, she looked up with a long and emotional sigh; then looked away with distress. Her daemon still in the same state as before. They cleaned her up gently removing any access amount of blood that had been left on her. The nurse wrapped her in a cloth and she looked into the baby's eyes and saw just how beautiful she really was.

"Ma Costa, I am sure the mother would like to see her?" the doctor said looking back at Marisa.

She hesitated, and then brought the baby close to Marisa's side.

Marisa didn't look at her right away, she was in too much pain to look at her beautiful face. The room seemed quiet, just too quiet, mean while the golden monkey slowly went closer to Marisa's breast. He looked at the girl and then back at Marisa. One glance at her daemon, then she sat upright in the bed that was made comfortable to her. She accepted to hold the baby instantly.

Everyone looked at each other and left the room.

Marisa looked at her, and she looked at her mother with a hiccup. She smiled with happy tears running down her face, the baby' s daemon had been a small wildcat at her throat, seeing her made Marisa's heart sink in her blood.

"Darling," she whispered gently touching her face with her hand. "my Lyra." she smiled and remembered what Asriel said about the star. "my Lyra." when she said Lyra's name a second time she looked at her with a loving and warm smile. Marisa let out a small laugh as baby and mother slept together in one embrace. The whole time she wished Asriel was there to see just how beautiful Lyra was.


	13. Separate Paths

Deep within the first hours of birth, the baby would lie next to her mother. They were asleep, hearing the soft calmness of the wind against their faces and the swift encounters of the warm sun. The trees bristled back and forth, the sun shined upon the brilliant blue sky. The fresh morning breeze filled the air as the baby awoke in her slumber, she looked at her mother; sound asleep with her arms around her tightly. Her daemon hiccuped and the noise woke the Golden Monkey up at once, the daemon's looked at each other, the monkey growled slightly as Marisa woke herself up.

The baby let a small happy cry as Marisa smiled, she then frowned because some people were coming into the room.

"Good morning," Ma Costa said coming into the room with a glass of water in her right hand. "did you two sleep well?" she asked nicely.

Marisa's eyes didn't leave Lyra's.

"Miss?" she asked giving her the glass.

When Marisa did look up it was only because she saw her husband, walking into the building.

Marisa hesitated with anger, "We slept fine thank you," she said trying to be calm. "I cannot stay here." She tried to get up, but her body was stiff and fragile.

"There, there ma'am you have to stay here, and why so hesitant?" she asked as Marisa started to have tears in her eyes.

Marisa looked at Lyra and kissed her on the head gently, her blue eyes locked on Lyra's without ever leaving them. She tried to smile as the golden monkey felt distressed.

"Did you name her yet?" she asked.

Marisa looked up, then at the door in a protective manner.

"Yes. Her name is Lyra, Lyra Belacqua."

Her heart raced as her mind felt like it were the end of life, she saw Edward and Lord Boreal made her want to scream. She closed her eyes and her anger turned into rage.

"I want you to take her!" she yelled but softly, "I don't need her in my life, all I want is not to be a mother."

"You don't mean that!"

Marisa looked at Lyra with a few tears in her eyes, she was lying only to keep her save from her husband, and she knew that was true. She also didn't even care about her did she?

She drove Lyra into Ma Costa's arm and forced her out of the back room, the whole time crying with distress, and anger. "I love you my Lyra." she sat on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
